


Midnight Meetings

by Some_Creep



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, how do pairing tags work when you're the first person to write it, vaguely described casual desk sex, we just dont know - Freeform, yeah that's right this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9868148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Creep/pseuds/Some_Creep
Summary: It was never meant to be anything serious.





	

“Ya know, you don’t have to wear fuckin’ gloves every time we do this.”

“And you don’t have to take your shirt off, but ya did.”

Sydney scowled, grabbing Clover’s shoulder to pull her closer ready to give her a new mark on her neck for the entire safehouse to see if she didn’t cooperate. “Didn’t need to stop just to bitch at me.”

“Didn’t need to bitch and make me stop.” Clover said, tugging Sydney closer to the edge of the desk by her thighs. With an exaggerated sigh, she shoved her hand back down the front of Sydney’s unfastened pants watching her twitch. “Cause a lot a trouble for me for someone so fuckin’ needy. Gotta learn to behave, pup.” She mocked, scratching the back of Sydney’s head to keep her subdued.

Gritting her teeth, Sydney tried to stifle a growl. She was never good at being quiet, not now, not ever. Clover insisted she keep her mouth shut during their “midnight meetings”, or risk waking up the entire house. Of course, this meant Clover was subjected to being Sydney’s personal gag, and her shoulders had the bite marks to prove it. She lacked restraint. More than once Clover had bled as a result, though tonight didn’t seem like one of those nights.

They’d done this a dozen times before and liked to pretend no one knew it. Bathed in the blue light of a dozen monitors, all ready to warn Clover of any intruder had she bothered to pay attention, the two women pretended there was nothing more to their relationship than a few quick fucks. But Sydney was no good at pretending she didn’t form quick attachments at the worst possible times. She was always one to linger and always the one to show up first. Clover never made any late night trips to the garage, though she _did_ have a real job.

Sydney’s mouth was full of dampening fabric as she held Clover’s jacket between her teeth as her heels dug into the back of the other woman’s legs. If she got too loud, Clover would stop. She’d done it before. Sydney was positive it was legally considered torture, and one of the worst crimes Clover had committed over the course of her life. But she was oh so talented with her hands. A nimble fingered thief, Clover would joke as she turned Sydney into a writhing mess. The bites were worth it.

“C’mon, darling. I don’t got all night.” Clover purred, using her free hand to once again scratch the back of Sydney’s head. There was only a sharp whine in response before Sydney wrapped her arms around Clover’s shoulders. “There’s my pup...”

Clover watched the half-naked girl, amused. If she hadn’t been so busy that night, she probably would have shoved Sydney under the desk once she was done. Usually, that was the case, but tonight she had too much work she’d promised to help with. Hoxton was never going to sort through his files on his own, and someone had to clean the place up. She’d ignore that for now in favor of how warm Sydney was around her gloved fingers. No self-restraint. No desire to prolong any of her own enjoyment. She took what she wanted. Admirable, in a way. Annoying in another.

If it was only about her, Sydney never took long to get off and tonight was no different. A few groans, some heavy pants, and her teeth pressing firmly into Clover’s shoulder and she was satisfied for a while longer. Why shouldn’t she enjoy what Clover did? She liked being selfish. Clover thought she’d make the worst man in the world.

They lingered like that for a while, unmoving save for Sydney’s heavy breathing that was slowing overtime. Sydney lay heavily against Clover, hands idly playing with her hair as she kept her face buried in the fabric of her jacket. This was the part where she was supposed to leave. To say “thanks for the fun” and fuck off back down to the garage with her shirt half buttoned and an amused grin on her face.

Clover was the first to move. She slid her hand up slowly, wiping her fingers on Sydney’s stomach before she pulled off her gloves.

“You could’a used a fuckin’ tissue.” Sydney said, frowning as she looked down at herself. “Two-face has to have ‘em if you don’t.”

“Can you stop calling him that?” Clover asked as she slipped on another pair of gloves. Some of Hoxton’s files weren’t in the best of shape, and she had to ensure she didn’t damage them further or be forced to listen to him bitch for a week straight.

She hopped off the desk, grabbing Clover’s arm. “What the fuck are you doin’?”

“Work.”

“Work! Camera watching don’t need fuckin’ gloves!”

“Syd, cut it out. I’m just helping Hoxton— “

“Oh, of course. Him again. Always fuckin’ him.”

Clover rolled her eyes, grabbing Sydney’s wrists. “Would ya stop it, darling? Tell ya what. Cry and whine all ya want _tomorrow_. After I’m done.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him is what I’m gonna do!”

Quick fucks weren’t supposed to be this jealous. She wasn’t supposed to be this patient with them. Something, somewhere, had stopped being what they told themselves it was. That was a dangerous sort of thing. Clover knew better than to take these kinds of risks, but…

Clover rubbed her forehead, brow furrowed. “Would a kiss shut your arse up?”

Sydney stopped, caught off guard by the offer. Clover had been the one to set the ground rules of their engagement. Strictly casual. Nothing too romantic or affectionate. It was just sex. Just sex. No one was allowed to know and most importantly not Hoxton. Sydney never asked why. She never needed to ask why. She let herself be angry over it anyway.

“It--” She looked up at Clover, for once not able to find the perfect, quick comeback. Her mouth hung open just slightly as she searched for an answer in Clover’s dimly lit face. Something to make sense of the offer. There wasn’t one.  This could be messy.

She liked messy.

“It might.”


End file.
